Unbreakable - SQ
by LadyAryaS
Summary: One-shot Ubicado al final de la primera temporada, Emma ha roto la maldición y acude a la mansión Mills.
_Hola!_

 _Les dejo este one-shot un poco más largo, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

 _Mills: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me haces el día con tus palabras. Espero te guste esta historia. Poco a poco van siendo más largas ;)_

 _ **OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen.** _

* * *

La maldición se había roto, en su andar desesperado podía percibir como todos los habitantes del pueblo habían recuperado sus memorias, volvía a ser la Reina Malvada, una Reina Malvada sin magia y sin ese rencor que le carcomió durante tantos años hasta la llegada de Henry. Si bien era cierto que no soportaba la presencia de la rubia en los alrededores era por su temor a perder al único ser en ese lugar que sentía amor por ella, claro hasta que Snow metió su nariz en el asunto y le regaló ese estúpido libro de cuentos. Ese libro que tenía cada una de las historias de los habitantes del Bosque Encantado, que había logrado crear un muro entre ella y su hijo y culminaba en esto, ella tratando de parecer atemorizada pero que huía con determinación a refugiarse en su mansión.

Al instante en que Emma fue consciente de que todo lo que le externaba Henry al paso de las semanas era verdad, en su mente cual luz roja empezó a parpadear la idea de que Regina correría peligro ante la ira que se acrecentaba en cada uno de los habitantes de Storybroke al despertar de la ensoñación en la que vivieron por 28 años. Sin dudar emprendió carrera a la mansión de la morena, y no acudía por sentir que su cargo le emputaba esa responsabilidad, temía por que algo le sucediese a Regina. La rubia era completamente consciente de que si se hubiesen conocido antes en otras circunstancias, se habría dado a la tarea de conquistarla. Cada día era más notoria la atracción que la una sentía por la otra. Pero no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias y definitivamente ante el hecho de haber roto la maldición, lo primero era velar por su seguridad.

Y no se había equivocado, frente al 108 de la calle Mifflin, una aglomeración de personas se encontraba posicionada frente a la puerta de la mansión con la firme intención de atacar a la Reina Malvada, exigían que saliese a dar la cara y asumiese sus consecuencias.

 **-Estas no son las maneras y todos lo saben-** Externó elevando su voz la joven sheriff para ser escuchada por sobre el bullicio que se daba a su alrededor. Uno a uno fueron guardando silencio y dejaron paso a la rubia que se abría camino hacia la puerta. **–Y dígame sheriff, ¿qué esperaba que hagamos entonces? Hemos vivido 28 años separados de nuestros seres queridos, engañados, bajo una maldición únicamente por su capricho.-** Whale había tomado la palabra y dicho con evidente enojo y razón lo que cada uno de ellos pensaba y sentía respecto a lo realizado por Regina. Porque aún frente a la ira de esas personas, aun tomando consciencia de que efectivamente Regina Mills era la Reina Malvada tal y como Henry se lo aseguraba, ella no podía dejar de lado que para Emma Swan la morena era Regina Millls. **–Entiendo lo que dices Whale, pero no estamos en el Bosque Encantado y aquí debemos respetar las leyes, y aquí en Storybroke, Regina Mills no ha cometido ningún delito, al contrario, ustedes son los que están alterando el orden y si no los veo desalojar en este momento, los llevaré a la comisaria a que se les baje el coraje.-** Murmullos de desconcierto llegaban a los oídos de la rubia, diciendo que como era posible que defendiese a la Reina Malvada si ella era la salvadora. La rubia pudo observar como David y Mary Margaret se acercaban a ella. **–Emma tiene razón, estas no son las maneras y primero necesitamos ordenar nuestras ideas, vayan a buscar a sus seres queridos, ya tienen sus recuerdos, lo más pronto posible se convocará una reunión y ahí decidiremos nuestro proceder.-** Ante el refunfuño de algunos y la aceptación de la indicación, fueron despejando el frente del porche. Emma no sabía cómo actuar frente a ellos, se supone eran sus padres y eran más jóvenes que ella.

 **-Gracias por el apoyo eh, Mary Margaret –** Dijo la rubia algo cortada, la morena le sonrío con ternura, para ella también era un shock saber que esa joven que vivía bajo su mismo techo era nada más y nada menos que su hija, esa que tuvo que dejar partir para poder llegar al momento que tenían el día de hoy. **–Me gustaría hablar con Regina primero, yo los busco en cuanto pueda.-** Y sin decir nada más, tomo el pomo de puerta y lo giró, esperaba encontrarlo con seguro y le sorprendió el hecho de que este girara y de esa manera la puerta cediera abriéndose sin ninguna resistencia. Ante ese hecho lo único que hizo fue levantar ligeramente los hombros e ingresar cerrando tras de ella la puerta.

 **-¿Regina? ¿Dónde estás? Me gustaría conversar contigo por favor-** Decía mientras caminaba a través de las estancias tratando de ubicar a la morena en alguna de ellas. Recorrió la planta baja y al no encontrarla, se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzaba su ascenso cuando se percató de que la morena se encontraba al filo de la misma en la planta alta. **-¿Qué es lo que quiere Miss Swan? ¿Hacer justicia usted misma?-** Emma detuvo su andar y aun en la revolución que se gestaba fuera de esa mansión, de lo que su mente debía terminar de procesar, la visión de Regina en su traje, en esa falda entallada que desde su perspectiva le permitía una visión magnifica de sus piernas, sólo fue capaz de sentir el latir de su apresurado corazón. **–En mi camino hacia aquí, escuchaba todo lo que seguramente tú has escuchado toda tu vida, todo mundo diciendo que es tu culpa y que mereces ser castigada, yo sólo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que estás en este momento a pesar de la situación y que soy capaz de enfrentarme a todos ellos por ti, para asegurarme de que estés bien.-** La risa nerviosa de Regina se hizo presente y las envolvió. **–No creo estar comprendiendo lo que dices, si esto forma parte de la treta para que se puedan vengar, por favor no lo hagas y terminemos de una vez con esto.-**

Emma entonces entendió que Regina no creía en ella puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien de su lado. **–Regina, esto no es ninguna treta, estoy aquí para quedarme a tu lado, estoy dispuesta a llevar esta batalla junto a ti, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ya no más.-** Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, sus piernas iniciaban el ascenso de los escalones, la morena no se movía, y fue testigo de cómo los ojos de Regina se cristalizaban y no hizo falta nada más, al llegar junto a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo apretado, permitiendo que la morena descansara la cabeza en su pecho. La morena se permitió llorar entre los brazos de la hija de su ¿enemiga?

Regina sentía dentro de ella como la recorría la sensación de protección y cariño que le transmitían los brazos de Emma, el latir apresurado de su corazón ante la cercanía, desde hacía varios meses había notado el nacer de sentimientos hacia la rubia, más no esperaba llegar a este punto, nunca imaginó la idea de Emma ofreciendo sus brazos con consuelo hacia ella. **–Cuando sientas que estás perdiendo de nuevo el camino, que tu corazón empiece a romperse y necesites de alguien a tu lado, solo vas a cerrar tus ojos y vas a recordar este momento, este momento con mis brazos a tu alrededor, conmigo protegiéndote de todos, haciéndote irrompible.-**

La morena no era capaz de controlar su llanto, hacía muchos años que nadie se tomaba el tiempo de regalarle palabras así. **-¿Por qué Emma? ¿Por qué me dices esto? Si es una broma sería muy cruel-** Preguntó la morena entre sollozos. Emma tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con delicadeza la obligó a mirarla, una vez que ojos marrones estuvieron fijos en ojos verdes, la rubia le sonrió. **–Porque te amo, no es una broma, y podría decirse que es el momento menos oportuno para una declaración de este tipo, pero ante la idea de que te pueda suceder algo me es imposible mantenerme al margen, te amo Regina y yo estaré a tu lado para enfrentar lo que venga.-** Los labios de la morena formaron una o en señal de sorpresa, la mirada de la rubia no mentía, no era una broma, Emma la quería. **–No puedes amarme Emma, escuchaste lo que todos dicen, soy la Reina Malvada.-** La morena se había vuelto a refugiar en su pecho, afianzando su abrazo con la rubia con sus brazos fuertemente sujetos a su cintura. En esa posición pudo sentir la risa nacer en el pecho de Emma, lo cual sin duda extrañó a la morena quien volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miraba aun cuando las lágrimas descendían por su mejillas y una mirada de confusa evidenciaba su desconcierto ante la risa de la rubia. **–Regina, ¿no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? No hagas caso a lo que dicen, yo no hago caso a ello, yo estaré aquí contigo, tú y yo seremos irrompibles, quiero demostrártelo, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?-** Y entonces Regina simplemente asintió en señal de aprobación y sin prisa poco a poco acercaron sus rostros hasta que los labios de una quedaron adheridos a los de la otra y compartieron su primer beso. Un beso que no tenían idea a donde las llevaría pero que como Emma había dicho, emprenderían el camino juntas.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
